thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Natal Attraction
Natal Attraction is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Natal Attraction" audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Jib Janeen - Paul F. Tompkins *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Doctor Muller - Dana Gould *Pemily Stallwark - Molly Quinn Detailed Description Sparks Nevada, now "returned" to himself and reunited with Croach after Croach left at the end of Station Break, copes with Croach's fertilization by declaring "What are you gonna do?", throwing himself into his Marshal work and obsessively cleaning the Marshal station. Croach assures Sparks he's still under onus to Sparks, and Sparks is still under onus to him for the fertilization, as well. Sparks continues doing his best to try to cope while not angering Croach again. The distress signal goes off from Felton's ranch, so Sparks and Croach head to Feltons. Outside Felton's house, they encounter Doctor Mueller, who Croach is unfamiliar with as he wasn't there when Sparks encountered him before (Jib Janeen was pretending to be Croach at the time). Muller says he did not activate the distress signal, and insists that the endo-parasitoid extraterrestrial species, the Infectoid Geigermiter, is not a fiction. Croach says the signal is coming from inside the house, but before they go in, Muller reminds them of how horrible the Infectoid Geigermiter is. They enter Felton's kitchen to find Felton hiding behind his new kitchen island shushing them. Felton mentions that The Widow Johnson is in the other room, and eventually reveals that he is pregnant. Sparks suspects Muller might be right, perhaps the Infectoid Geigermiter is real and got to Felton, since Muller is outside and Felton is pregnant. "The Widow Johnson" enters, who is actually Jib Janeen the Jupiter Spy. Janeen eventually reveals himself. He says Felton's baby is his, and that the time he kissed Felton when disguised as the Widow Johnson, he impregnated Felton via kissing. The rest is just showmanship. Felton goes into labor, and Sparks notices Croach is turning slightly green, which means Croach, too, is going into labor. Jib Janeen then reveals that he also impregnated Croach while he was pretending to be Sparks Nevada. Sparks is elated to hear he's not the father of Croach's baby. Janeen then tells Sparks that he tried to impregnate him as well, but Sparks can't get Jupiterian-pregnant. Both Felton and Croach birth their Jupiterian babies, but before Jib Janeen can leave with them, an Infectoid Geigermiter enters with Doctor Muller. With some prodding, Muller confesses that he created the Geigermiter and incubated it in one of Felton's hypercattle. Jib Janeen says he can rig something together to save them with all their weapons and Sparks' robot fists. They give Janeen their weapons, however, he makes a teleporter that only teleports himself and the babies back to Jupiter. Sparks rigs all of their communicators together to make a strong communicator to hopefully call The Red Plains Rider or Cactoid Jim to come save them. At the last second, Pemily Stallwark teleports in, saves them from the Infectoid Geigermiter, and declares herself to be the Marshal on Mars. Continuity *This is the 141st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Beyond Belief - Touch of Keeble. *The next episode is Fan Questions Answered! #2. *The previous episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is The Robot Rogues in "Distrustified" (TAH #136). *The next episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Can a Leopard Upgrade its Spots? (TAH #144). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on August 10, 2013 and released November 4, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:August 2013 segments